All I ever wanted
by mitsukokawashi
Summary: After years of waiting, he has finally come back... and both of them have changed.. will the end up being together? or just as friends? GaeulxYijeong SoujirouxYuuki sorry i suck at summaries..:P
1. Chapter 1 : Long time no see

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**ALL I EVER WANTED**

Chapter 1: Long time no see.

It was a fine fine day, as usual Geum Jan di and her best friend, Chu Ge eul was working at the porridge shop.

Jan di was busy asking orders from their first costumer of the day, Ga eul, on the other hand was staring blankly outside waiting for another costumer to come in… or was it someone else? It's been a while since Ga eul last saw the one she was looking for, a flashback of their first meeting suddenly popped.

"_Welco-" Ga eul just stood there dumbfounded by who just came in._

"_Does Geum Jan di work here?" the guy asked._

"_uhm.. Yes." she answered._

"_where? I don't see her here." the guy kept looking around._

"_oh.. she's on her day off" she said. Still dumbfounded._

"_and.. You are Jan di's friend?" he asked, smiling._

"_umm.." she nodded. quite a smile showing off._

"_since when?.." the guy asked with a smile she had never seen before, more beautiful than the others._

"_..kindergarten" she said, smiling politely._

"_so… you're her best friend?" he asked again._

_She nodded. "let's go!" he dragged her out of the shop._

_-end of flashback-_

Jan di noticed that her friend was spacing out.

"yah! Ga eul… are you alright?" Jan di asked.

"ah! of course.." Ga eul answered. "say… has jun pyo come back yet?"

"ani (no)…. I don't think so.." Jan di said, showing a bit of sadness on her tone.

"I see.. Don't worry I'm sure he'll come back soon." Ga eul said, trying to cheer her friend up.

It's already 8pm, almost time for their shifts to be over. Ga Eul and Jan Di were fixing their things. Suddenly someone entered the shop.

"welco-" Ga eul was cut off by the time she saw who entered, 2 figures she hadn't seen for a while.

"annyeong…(hello)" the first guy said then smiled.

"yah! Geum Jan di!" the second guy called.

Jan di suddenly stopped what she was doing and quickly turned around.

"Gu… Gu Jun Pyo! Yi Jeong sunbae!" Jan di was shocked of what she's seeing right now.

"Long time no see… Ga eul - yang" Yi jeong turned to Ga eul who at the moment was still in shock. He smiled.

Jun pyo went to Jan di's side then took her hand.

"Let's go" He said then dragged Jan di outside before Jan di can say a word.

Yi Jeong and Ga eul was still looking at each other, like time had stopped. He was still smiling. The smile that easily captures the heart of girls. Suddenly a honk from Jun pyo's car was heard, signaling them to hurry up.

"Ga eul-yang.. Let's go?" Yi jeong took her hand and led her outside. He escorted her to his car and went to follow Jun pyo's car in front of them.

Ga eul doesn't have an idea of where they're going, she just feels very happy to see him and to be there with him. She was staring straight at the road, nervous to look at him or to even say anything, afraid that she might say something foolish. Yi jeong kept stealing glances at her, studying her features that has changed. Her hair was now curled at the end, her cheeks have become pinkish than ever, now making it hard for him to resist his feelings. She could feel him looking at her, she felt uneasy, nervous. Sensing the situation, Yi jeong decided to cut the silence.

"so… how have you been?" he asked.

"a-ah… still fine… nothing much has changed.." she said. "you?"

_Nothing much? You call that nothing much?.. So much has changed you've become more attractive to me… _He thought but he tried to shake it off.

"I'm also fine.. Still getting better at pottery.." he laughed. Ga eul smiled.

Yi jeong wanted to make the conversation last longer, but he felt kind of shy for the next question that he'll ask. He hesitated at first but continued.

"Ga eul- yang… have you… found your soul mate?"

Ga eul looked at him, he was facing straight ahead. Just when she was about to answer Yi jeong's phone rang.

_Damn it. _He thought. He answered the phone, it was Woo Bin.

"ah.. Woo bin-yah." "uhmm.." "understood." Then Yi jeong dialed Jun pyo's number.

"Jun pyo, Woo bin called. He said that we should head to your house first, he's already there with Ji hoo." Then he putted the phone down.

Ga eul was relieved for the phone distraction, she was nervous of what she'll say. She wanted to ask where they were about to go, but she was too nervous. Both of them remained quiet and never raised another topic again until they reached Jun pyo's house.

When they entered the house Jun pyo and Jan di was already there. All of them were seated at the living room. Ga eul sat beside Jan di and whispered.

"Jan di… do you know why were here?" she asked.

"oh… ani… I still don't know." Jan di sighed.

"Maybe both of you are wondering why Yi Jeong and I just dragged..-" Jun pyo was cut off by Jan di.

"Yes… yes we are… and when did you guys come back?! You didn't even inform us!" Jan di said, she was very annoyed. Ga eul remained silent and just listened.

"Geum Jan di… you speak like you don't know us, of course we wanted you to be surprised." Woo bin said then the 4 guys laughed.

"ha.. Ji hoo sunbae… you knew about this?" Jan di asked. Ji hoo just shrugged then laughed. Yi jeong also laughed then stole another glance to Ga eul who was also laughing at Jan di's annoyance.

_A lot has definitely changed. _Yi jeong became serious now, but still staring at her.

"Anyway… the main reason is, we are going to Jeju today.. Noona held a welcome party for us." Jun pyo said.

"But… but.." Ga eul and Jan di looked at each other in disbelief.

"There you guys go with the fidgeting again, don't worry we already informed your parents. Right Yi jeong?" Woo bin turned to Yi jeong who was still looking at Ga eul.

"ah!.. ye-yes, and jun pyo's sister already picked out some clothes for you to wear." Yi jeong said then looked at Woo bin who was smirking. He raised one eyebrow.

It didn't take long to get to the airport and of course it was easier for them to travel because of Shinhwa's private planes.

Jan di was sitting beside Jun pyo, and Yi jeong was sitting beside Ga eul, they felt very awkward. Minutes passed, all of them were already asleep except for Yi jeong, he can't sleep, knowing Ga eul was just beside him. He looked at Ga eul, he couldn't help but watch Ga eul sleep, again studying her face. She looked cute when breathing, he found it very amusing. Then he noticed that Ga eul was quite shivering and asked the stewardess to get him a blanket. He wrapped the blanket around Ga eul and continued to stare at her without knowing that he fell asleep. When they were about to land, Yi jeong woke up leaning at Ga eul's shoulder, he quickly sat up straight and looked to see if she's awake.

_-sigh- Good thing she's still asleep. _"yah! Everyone… wake up! we're here." Yi jeong said.

It was already 5am when they arrived at Jeju.

"Took you long enough to get here." Gu Jun Hee welcomed them.

"Noona… can you let us rest first before anything else?" Jun pyo asked with a tired and annoyed tone.

"Of course my stupid brother.." Jun hee said then turned to Jan di. "Jan di and Ga eul-sshi, your clothes are in your room, both of you have the same room by the way." Jun hee smiled.

Ga eul and Jan di nodded.

"Everyone… the party will start at exactly 6pm so you'll have plenty of time to rest and stroll later on." Jun hee said then left.

Everyone started heading to their rooms. Ga eul and Jan di didn't have a hard time on finding their room because their name was written on the door.

"Jun hee-unnie is so kind" Jan di smiled. Ga eul also smiled. They entered their room and fixed their things. This wasn't their first time there, it's actually the second time. The first time was because of the almost wedding between Gu Jun Pyo and Ha Chae Kyung the second was now. Jan di was getting ready to sleep again, but Ga eul was still looking at the beautiful scenery outside their window.

"Jan di.. I'll just take a walk outside for a bit okay?" Ga eul said then headed to the door.

"Grab a coat, it's quite chilly outside" Jan di said then threw a coat to Ga eul.

"I'll be going now… sleep well." Then Ga eul went outside, she knew exactly where she wanted to go, the ocean.

She wanted to feel the cold breeze of the ocean early in the morning. It wasn't too far from the house. It didn't take long for her to get there.

She sat on one of the rocks, smelling the morning breeze of the ocean and closed her eyes to focus on the peaceful waves crashing on the rocks.

Yi jeong was taking his morning drive around Jeju, he doesn't feel sleepy or tired at all. Then he passed by the ocean, he saw a familiar figure, someone he was glad to see. He stopped the car and went outside, he just watched her closely. Ga eul's eyes were still closed she didn't feel Yi jeong's presence at all. Then, she decided to move to the lower rocks, she was balancing herself while going down. Yi jeong started laughing quietly on how cute she looked but she still didn't know that Yi jeong was watching her. She was getting nearer at the bottom, Yi jeong was worried because she might fall and go right into the ocean . So he decided to call her.

"Ga eul-yang! Enjoying yourself?" Yi jeong called out to her. She quickly turned around. He smiled at her.

"Sunbae.." She was about to go back but she slipped then fell right through the ocean.

"Ga eul-yang!!!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Author's note:**

Hey! Thanks for reading! I promise to update as soon as possible.

This is my first Soeul fanfic. I hope you guys like it!ÜÜ kamsahamnida!

RxR okay?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own boys over flowers nor the characters.ÜÜÜ


	2. Chapter 2 : Expect the unexpected

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

CHAPTER 2: Expect the unexpected.

"Ga eul-yang!!" Yi jeong quickly ran towards the rocks and swam right into the ocean. He didn't really care that it's the middle of winter and the water is extremely cold. He just wanted to save her, make sure that she's safe.

"where are you? Yi jeong kept asking and calling her name.

_Yi jeong sunbae _Ga eul wanted to scream his name but her body was numb because of the coldness. She can't see anything but the waves crashing into her body. Suddenly, a hand got her and pulled her closer.

"Ga eul-yang! Geonchana? Can you hear me?" Yi jeong quickly brought her back up and went to his car. He turned the heater up and got the blanket from the backseat that he has been keeping, just in case he'll need it. Yi jeong didn't care that he's also cold, he's more worried about Ga eul.

_What should I do now? Should I do CPR? _Yi jeong thought. _What if she wakes up? _he shook his thoughts off and positioned himself to do the CPR.

He looked at Ga eul who was still unconscious and held her face as his lips were going near hers. When Yi jeong's lips were about to touch Ga eul's, she woke up. Yi jeong's eyes widened.

_W-what did he do? Did he kiss me? _Ga eul felt her cheeks burning. Yi jeong couldn't move, he didn't know what to do, their lips only an inch apart.

_Is she really awake? What should I do? What could she possibly be thinking? _Those questions lingered at Yi jeong's mind. Ga eul also didn't know what to do, but she sensed the moment and quickly shut her eyes.

_Maybe he'll think that I wasn't really awake.. Or so I hope. _Ga eul thought, still faking the sleeping again thingy.

_What? Is she asleep again? I hope she doesn't remember anything when she wakes up. _Yi jeong was still thinking about how awkward their situation was, anyone could think that he kissed her just by looking. He almost forgot that he was also freezing to death. He started the car's engine and quickly drove back to the house.

Ga eul was still "pretending" to be asleep, she was afraid to open her eyes, if she does, they might end up in an awkward situation again. Suddenly a cold hand touched her forehead.

_She's burning _Yi jeong's speed accelerated.

_What? Don't tell me I'll end up being sick? Oh.. Please no.. _Ga eul just noticed that she's still cold. She's really freezing.

Finally, they arrived. Yi jeong opened the door and carried Ga eul. Ga eul felt her cheeks burning again. When they entered the door, the living room was still empty, a sign that everyone was still asleep. He placed Ga eul at the sofa and headed to the kitchen to get something that could bring Ga eul's fever down.

Ga eul opened her eyes, she felt dizzy, then she stood up. She was feeling all shaky, then she lost her balance and almost fell down but someone caught her.

"Ga eul-yang.. I think you should lie down, you have a fever." Yi jeong said in a worried tone, still holding onto her.

"Sunbae.. I think I'll just rest upstairs, gomawah yo (thank you)" she bowed and headed for the stairs, breaking out of Yi jeong's hold and trying so hard to keep her balance.

Yi jeong felt heavy inside, he wanted to follow her but she was out of his sight when he turned around, so he just headed to his room to rest.

Ga eul closed the door behind her. Her head was spinning, she really wanted to rest. She immediately changed her clothes and lied down on her bed. She closed her eyes, thinking about how stupid she was, rejecting Yi jeong's help. Without any warning, she fell asleep.

On the other hand, Yi jeong couldn't sleep, he was still thinking about Ga eul, whether she's okay or if she's already asleep. He was so worried. Then an image of what happened earlier popped out of Yi jeong's mind. The one when he was holding Ga eul's face and their lips only an inch apart. He was thinking if his intentions was to really save Ga eul or just to steal a kiss from her.

_Of course I wanted to save her, but I-I also wanted to kiss her _Yi jeong furrowed his brow and tried to get rid of that thought. He closed his eyes and at last, he fell asleep.

Later that morning, Jan di woke up and saw her friend shivering. She rushed to her side and touched her forehead. Her eyes widened. She quickly went downstairs to get some ice.

Yi jeong was already awake, he went to the living room and found Jan di running to the kitchen. He wondered why then he followed her.

"Jan di.. What's wrong?" Yi jeong asked, he was wishing that it's not about Ga eul.

"Sunbae.. It's Ga eul, she's burning up" Yi jeong hurriedly made his way outside the kitchen and headed upstairs. Jan di got enough ice and placed it into the icepack and ran on her way to their room. When Jan di got in, she saw that Yi jeong was already at Ga eul's side. Jan di gave Yi jeong the ice pack and he placed it on Ga eul's forehead. She flinched.

"Why would Ga eul have a fever? I told her to bring a coat, what did she do?" Jan di was walking back and forth.

_I can't just say that her friend fell into the ocean and got a fever because of me, Geum Jan di will kill me. _Yi jeong just kept quiet.

The both of them didn't take their eyes off Ga eul, suddenly Jan di's stomach protested. Yi jeong laughed.

"Jan di, I think you should eat, everyone might be awake now. Tell them about Ga eul's condition, I'll keep an eye on her" Yi jeong said. Jan di nodded then went down to eat.

Yi jeong kept on touching Ga eul's face to see if her temperature had went down. But he ended up caressing her pink cheeks. That's one feature of her that makes Yi jeong fall more in love with her.

"Ga eul-yang.. Mian(sorry), because of me you ended up being sick. I'll never let anything like that happen to you again" Yi jeong was still caressing her cheeks. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Yi jeong.. You should eat your breakfast too.. Jan di is already heading here, she will be the one to take care of Ga eul." It was Woo Bin. Yi jeong stood up. He looked at Ga eul, he didn't want to leave yet, he wanted to be the one to take care of her. But his stomach also started protesting. Jan di entered and went to Ga eul's side.

"Sunbae.. You should eat.. Thank you for taking care of her." Jan di bowed. Yi jeong looked at Ga eul again and then went outside the room.

Jan di sighed, she touched Ga eul's forehead, it wasn't as hot as this morning. So she decided to fix their things first.

Ga eul opened her eyes, she sat up and the icepack fell on her scanned the room and saw her best friend, Jan di.

"Jan di.. What happened?" Ga eul said, which startled Jan di.

"ah.. Good thing you're awake, are you feeling fine now? You were shivering this morning so Yi jeong sunbae and I had to take care of you." Jan di smiled at her friend who looked dumbfounded when she heard Yi jeong's name.

"Yi jeong.. sunbae?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Author's Note:**

Waa! I'm sorry if this chapter took so long, I had to balance my schedule at school.

I'm really sorry! But I tried my best to make this chapter long.

I hope you like it.:]

Thank you for those who submitted reviews. Ü

**Disclaimer: **I do not own boys over flowers or the characters. Ü


End file.
